dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Conan Mercury
2015 - 2.gif tumblr_nlkp7gxymv1u8smfxo2_540.gif 5cce4f1bb3f69133508fb105ee22cf2fe953c03c_hq.gif Arima.Kishou.600.1840127.jpg Apperance Arima.Kishou.600.1793939 (1).jpg tumblr_ndapwqNPq91tdlfpqo4_r1_500 (1).gif Behavior/Personality tumblr_nbygzoJNhw1qe4jw9o1_500.png tumblr_nahgygmfTc1qh3u4so1_500.gif image (7).jpeg tumblr_ndapwqNPq91tdlfpqo1_500.gif Roleplay Allignment Lawful Neutral A lawful neutral character acts as law, tradition, or a personal code directs her. Order and organization are paramount to her. She may believe in personal order and live by a code or standard, or she may believe in order for all and favor a strong, organized government.Lawful neutral is the best alignment you can be because it means you are reliable and honorable without being a zealot. Lawful neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all freedom, choice, and diversity in society. Those of this alignment view regulation as all-important, taking a middle ground betwixt evil and good. This is because the ultimate harmony of the world--and the whole universe--is considered by lawful neutral creatures to have its sole hope rest upon law and order. Evil or good are immaterial beside the determined purpose of bringing all to predictability and regulation. It is the view of this alignment that law and order give purpose and meaning to everything. Without regimentation and strict definition, there would be no purpose in the cosmos. Therefore, whether a law is good or evil is of no import as long as it brings order and meaning. (1) Lawful neutral beings believe in a strong, well-ordered government, whether that government is a tyranny or benevolent democracy. The benefits of organization and regimentation outweigh any moral questions raised by their actions. Lawful neutral beings will uphold the law regardless of whether it is considered just or not. If the majority of the population disagrees with the practices of the government, then they must use legal means of getting those laws changed. Rebellion is a crime regardless of the purpose behind revolt. In their day-to-day affairs, lawful neutrals will adhere to the laws of the area they are in, and will also maintain their own sense of honor. (2) They are respectful to both their leaders and their peers. Subordinates will be treated as is due their station within society. Written contracts and verbal agreements will be honored by these characters. They will not break their word or a contract unless there is a legal way to do so. Lawful neutral beings are concerned with the letter of the law, but rarely the spirit. These characters also respect the idea of station in life. They will act as they should, given their station. The lawful neutral being normally sees law and order as of prime importance, with the well-being of the group put ahead of the individual on almost every occasion. Such persons see good and evil as immaterial and unimportant in the structuring of the universe into perfect order and harmony, in which lies society's only hope for survival. Whether a law is good or evil is of no import as long as it brings order and meaning. Thus, personal gratification of needs and desires is well and fine, as long as this doesn't interfere with the ultimate ordering of the cosmos; all other considerations are secondary. Life, to the lawful neutral being, has no meaning without order, and is thus expendable when faced with the choice between it and harmony. (3) A lawful neutral character will keep his word if he gives it and will never lie. He may attack an unarmed foe if he feels it necessary. He will never harm an innocent. He may use torture to extract information, but never for pleasure. He will never kill for pleasure, only in self-defense or in the defense of others. A lawful neutral character may use poison as long as poison use is not illegal. He will help those in need only to advance the social order. He prefers to work with others. He responds well to higher authority, is trustful of organizations, and will always follow the law. He will never betray a family member, comrade, or friend. Lawful neutral characters respect the concepts of self-discipline and honor. (4) Here are some possible adjectives describing lawful neutral characters: reliable, responsible, truthful, orderly, loyal, respectful of authority, regular, structured, rigid, neat, methodical, and precise. Well known lawful neutral characters from film or literature include: Judge Dredd (Comics), Sergeant Friday (Dragnet television show), Percy Weasley (Harry Potter), and Cornelius Fudge (Harry Potter). Equivalent alignment in other game systems: Road of Chivalry (Vampire), Law (Warhammer), Just and Honorable (Alternity). 'Occupation/Class' Arima.Kishou.600.1793875.jpg High-School Teacher 'Master Conan' ' Dante-image-dante-36565169-406-651.jpg ' ' dante_by_sakimichan-d4mlj8s.jpg Dante-dante-33004100-900-1273.jpg dmc3_4_wip_by_virus_ac-d30lkyz.png wallpaper-1844948.jpg dante_anime_fan_art_by_s9bm-d62amks.jpg Strawberry-dante-36032915-564-485.jpg dante-sparda-fight-o.gif EzwS9c3.gif ' On the side of being a Highschool Teacher. He's also one of the Head-Masters of the School of Pheonix - Warlocks. And due to this he is a very powerful combtant. Being a Master of Ninpo.Techniques and Hand to hand. He's an extremly deadily warrior but even more so with his blade which he can summon at will. A weapon that is bound to his very soul. Enhanced Warlock Mutagen:'Users are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally superior over their race because their capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level; making them immensely stronger, faster, durable and smarter than normal members of their species (in that 'verse) can achieve by any method of training and remain that way with little or no maintaining.On the other hand, the only way for users to strengthen this ability is to perform intensive training or exercise. For example, to increase ones superhuman strength, they would have to lift tons of weight many times a day. *Supernatural Accuracy *Supernatural Agility *Supernatural Athleticism *Supernatural Awareness *Supernatural Balance *Supernatural Self-Preservation *Supernatural Self-Sustenance *Supernatural Senses *Supernatural Speed *Supernatural Stamina *Supernatural Strength 'Chi Form / Chi Base ' 'Chi Form ' '''Twilight Chi: '''User can create, shape and manipulate twilight, mixed essence of light and dark Hadou. A perfect mixture of dark and light, the mose potent blend. Just like the other chi forms, its able to be manipulated like the other forms, nothing is truly different but the fact that this form has all the forms of light hadou, meaning it can empower the user with the postives that are around it, and can also empower itself with the negatives. Many who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness Chi, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. With this ability, users are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of it's power through shear force of will. The user can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for superhuman awareness, and sometimes invulnerability. However, twilight chi abilites and chi techniques cannot be replicated. Due to the fact that other users would have to have twilight chi to simply understand the concept. 'Chi Base Mental: Mental chi is the ability that focuses on brain activity and perception. It dictates the thought process, often reaching higher enlightments, new thoughts, even patterns, and stratigies that may have seemed impossible to comprehend or do before. Such a thing can allow the brain to be comprehensive of ones surroundings, and focus ones senses, and preform complex theories and unlock storage in the brain that was never previously avalible. this change is not permanant, and is onlly a temporary burst for a prolonged chi time period. Alteration: An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. Destruction chi simply destroys, breaking down things to the point of non-existence. At advance levels, Hadou Masters can use this base to be deadily and powerful warriors with untold strength. 'Ninpo' Ninpo are the mystical arts a ninja will utilise in battle. To use a technique, the ninja will need to use their chi. To perform a technique, the ninja will bring out and release the two energies of Chi which are Yuki and Shoki. By forming hand seals, the ninja is able to manifest the desired technique. Because of the extensive number of hand seals and different combinations, there are thousands of potential techniques to be discovered. ONLY THOSE trained under certain circumstances can use Ninpo. A certain clan within Dragon Kang known as ' The Eternal Flames ' Can use Ninpo freely however some clans on earth like ' The Infintes ' and other Shinboi clans have been known to use these techniques as well. Ninpo allows them to mold many of there techniques and abilites on the spot. Drawing in energy from within only to exhert how they see fit. It is highly based around one's emotion in terms of attact suffeincty. '' Most Ninpo's are graded on a scale, Ninpo of the latter being the most powerful and the most difficult to perform. To use Sigil Signs, a Warlock must recite the specific incantation for the Ninpo, which is often long and requires a few seconds to speak. This is a HEAVY weakness in combat, but an experinced user can find ways around, or invent new ways of doing so. The power of a Ninpo relies on the power of the user, as even a low-level Ninpo can be utterly devastating when utilized by a high-class Warlock. Sigil Signs can be used for practical purposes as well. It has demonstrated that a Sigil Signs Ninpo can be used to light a dark hallway if the Ninpo is tweaked in the right way, albeit with less power. Each Ninpo is some way or form drived from the original signs that lay on the founding principles of Ninpo themselves. As a Warlock, they are skilled in alchemy and sign translation, thus, they figured out how to break down these signs, and convert them into something else entirely. That's what resulted in the many chi spells that have been created and utilized over the course of time. This is a list of the ones, from the ranks of: Low Grade, Mid-Grade, and High-Grade. ''Low Grade Low grade spells are basically only a step above the five basic sigil signs that are common knowledge amongst all Warlocks. These Ninpos provide seals, and tools to bind, immobilize, or subdue an opponent. Rather than attacking these Ninpos can aid in fast, healthy and quick escapes and get aways, including misc things like opening locks and such. *Light that binds! Solar Sash! : Binds enemies with a Chi rope to stop their movement. Generating a crackling yellow energy rope within his/her hand(s), the practitioner throws it toward the opponent. The energy winds around the opponent's arms and body, immobilizing them. *Repel that which ales me! Force bump! : The practitioner generates an orb of light blue energy which repels whatever strikes it. They form It on an area on the body that is about to be impacted and it send whatever may be on its way, in the opposite direction. *Lock the tools to harm! Limbs contract! : The practitioner points his/her index and middle fingers at the intended target(s), causing the target's arms to lock behind their back. The spell is usable on a single target or a significantly large group of people. *Immobilize the threat, Still Stand! : As the practitioner draws the symbols of the Ninpo n the air, his/her entire body permeates a red energy, which engulfs the body of the target, causing complete paralysis. (Requires 1 prep post) *Halt the momentum, spinning defender!: Using either both hands or his/her weapon/hands in a blocking motion, the practitioner generates a dull yellow energy, which takes the form of a large spinning disk of condensed chi, in front of themselves, blocking an opponent's attack. *I beseach thee, gate of life.: Opens locked doors. ''Mid-Grade Mid Grade Ninpo are the max potential a Warlock member can acheive on their own. These Ninpo's are desinged to actually attack and cause harm to an opponenet rather than to simply run from the opposisition being brought upon them. They can kill or seriously injure and should be used cautiously. Seek out the target, spears of despair! : Generating a burst of crackling yellow energy in his/her palm, the practitioner uses this energy to draw an inverted yellow triangle, which generates solidified energy in the shape of smaller triangles from its three points. The smaller triangles fire and hit the intended target, pinning him/her against a nearby surface by slamming into his/her body in three places in the shape of a perfect triangle and immobilizing them if their connected. Heavens ray’s fill my body, and breathe through me the light that shines.Seeking Light!.” : Generating high-temperature light chi/dark chi, the practitioner discharges it from one or both hands. The practitioner generates and fires an orb the color of gold on his/her palm or finger. The orb can be small, medium, or large, depending on the level of power being used. The destructive power released by the blast can vary between a simple explosion to a pillar of energy, and in both instances, the spell causes concussive as well as burn damage.It is one of the mid-level Sigil Sign Ninpo as well as one of the common Ninpo taught at the School of The Pheonix. It tends to be many Warlocks's default offensive Ninpo, for both those well versed and not well versed in Sign. However, the Ninpo does not necessarily have to be used for offensive purposes, and can be used as a source of light in dark places This is the highest and most basic Ninpo a warlock can learn, often able to chain it in with other Ninpos for variation effects. firestylegreatfireannihilation.gif Kakashi_hand_seal.gif qe2435rt4yr.gif qewretrhtg.gif tumblr_lxfu5zmekw1r3ybkx.gif tumblr_m39bk6Woih1rtdng7o1_500.gif 'Fighting Style' '''Boxing' is a martial art and combat sport in which two people wearing protective gloves throw punches at each other for a predetermined set of time in a boxing ring. Amateur boxing is both an Olympic and Commonwealth sport and is a common fixture in most international games—it also has its own World Championships. Boxing is supervised by a referee over a series of one- to three-minute intervals called rounds. The result is decided when an opponent is deemed incapable to continue by a referee, is disqualified for breaking a rule, resigns by throwing in a towel, or is pronounced the winner or loser based on the judges' scorecards at the end of the contest. In the event that both fighters gain equal scores from the judges, the fight is considered a draw (professional boxing). In Olympic boxing, due to the fact that a winner must be declared, in the case of a draw - the judges use technical criteria to choose the most deserving winner of the bout. While people have fought in hand-to-hand combat since before the dawn of history, the origin of boxing as an organized sport may be its acceptance by the ancient Greeks as an Olympic game in BC 688. Boxing evolved from 16th- and 18th-century prizefights, largely in Great Britain, to the forerunner of modern boxing in the mid-19th century, again initially in Great Britain and later in the United States. 2o7aWj1.gif donnie-yen-flashpoint-x-o.gif FlashPoint1b.gif FlashPoint2b.gif FlashPoint03c-Parkour-400-sg.gif FlashPoint04c-Eatery-Dancing-400-sg.gif suplexgif.gif 3159645_o.gif Boyka-o.gif Michael-jai-white-2-o.gif Tony-jaa-kicking-serious-ass-o.gif Tony-jaa-o.gif Yuri-boyka-o.gif 'Background' image (8).jpeg 4de24ba64a51f7f1074f8c939084fbed (1).jpg " Your Story " Your story is a feature in the RP community that we used based around the category system. To follow your characters story from start to finish. You make a catagory for your char with however name you want it to be. And from then on, you slap that category on your chars episodes and pages so that everything involing that character will have a direct link to all the things they've done and is up too currently! 'APPROVED BY' Keyosworld (talk) 02:31, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Category:Generation 1 Category:Teacher Category:Warlock Category:Hunter Category:Mercury family